


镜中世界/Mirror World

by MirrorWorldCollector



Series: 人类，妖怪，神和其他 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy, Multi, Other, Personification, Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorWorldCollector/pseuds/MirrorWorldCollector
Summary: 夏晓敏是一位普通的高中生。和普通的高中生一样，她也喜欢读小说。最近她开始尝试创作自己的小说，但却遇到了瓶颈。在各种题材的小说中，夏晓敏最喜欢这一种：有看似漫无边际的幻想，却又都是可以解释的；有看似神通广大的神明和精怪，但他们也有普通人的生活。最近，她似乎找到了这样的一部理想小说。
Series: 人类，妖怪，神和其他 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542592





	镜中世界/Mirror World

### 序幕

#### 夏晓敏

“我所住的城市，大致位于南方。每年的这个时候，天气都是又湿又热。这点我深有体会。尤其是当你无事可做的时候，这种湿热便更能显示出它的威力。高温能让人汗流浃背，而潮湿的空气又阻止了汗液的蒸发，这种感觉可真是不好受。但这座位于河流北岸的小城，总的来说，还是有不少迷人之处的。丰富的淡水鱼类资源、相对温和的气候等等，都仅仅是表面。它最迷人的地方在于它的人情味。”——像往常一样，夏晓敏又写不下去了。每次都是这样。每当她有了一点有趣的想法，就想着要把它写下来，可没写几行，便迅速地以失败告终。也许自己真的不太适合写小说吧，想到这儿，夏晓敏不禁苦笑了一下。对不起啊，陆钒同学，你大慨还得再等几天。

#### 杲

某个平静的下午。实在是太平静了，平静得让人记不住什么事情。这种毫无意义的下午，最容易引发一些回忆，特别对于像杲这样的“妖怪”来说。此刻，她正在无所事事地四处转悠。自己到底是什么时候成为“妖怪”的呢？记不清了。“妖怪”的职责是？哦对了，好像她一开始不是被叫作“妖怪”的，貌似是叫“巫女”，职责是尽其一生保护神器不受污损——想到自己已不知多少年没碰过神器，她不禁轻笑了两声——若神器受到污损，为平息神的怒火，巫女将献出自己的生命。但是，杲通过某种特别的方法，“欺骗”了神，因而得以在神器被污损后继续存活。在那之后……身边的其他同龄人都长大成人，又渐渐衰老，而杲却仍是少女的模样。大约就是从这个时候开始，她便成为了“妖怪”。话说回来，这个称呼到底是别人喊开的，还是自己想出来的呢……算了，这都是什么时候的事了，还是多多考虑当下吧。这么想着，她径直走向路边一家奶茶店——她最近几个星期每天都会买一杯奶茶。“一杯珍珠奶茶，谢谢。”她对店员说道。奶茶很快就做好了。当店员将奶茶递给她时，像是注意到了什么似的，突然问道：“你叫什么名字？看你挺眼熟的。”就像往常一样，她回答道：“森雅美。”昨天她已经对同一个人回答了相同的问题。她感觉自己的“名字”就像是风中的一片羽毛，总是无法在人们的回忆中停留。人类的名字，对于妖怪而言，是没有重量的，不会被人记起。是时候回神社了呢。现在回去的话，估计那只爱唠叨的“猫”又得唠叨自己老半天了。最近文明部没有什么消息。不过总有种奇怪的预感，也许海对面——不管哪个方向的对面——要发生一些事情的样子……

#### “群众的妖怪”

少女站在街道的中央。  
********** 不眠的城市。

**********  
**********  
“人类向来是夜伏昼出的，可是最近不知怎么的，在晚上也有不少人类出没，可难坏了我们这些独处的妖怪了。”  
**********  
“你居然用警戒线来标记结界！”  
“那是为了防止引起人类的警惕。”  
“我穿成这样，也是为了不在人群中被认出。对于一名想要‘独善其身’的妖怪来说，卷入任何一种冲突都是不可以的。”  
**********  
“嚯！想不到这里居然还有这么一条街道！”  
“好奇怪呢，这条街道怎么被警戒线给拦住了？”  
“这街，看起来挺繁华，可是却空荡荡的……真是诡异啊。”  
**********  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫夏晓敏。”  
“我姓莫，你就叫我小莫吧！”  
**********  
**********  
“小莫，你这……这是要去哪里？”  
**********  
**********  
“LIGHT UP THE CITY!!!”  
*****  
**********  
*****  
（回忆）  
“你居然穿着红色的衣服？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“亲爱的，红色可不是什么好颜色。也许以前是，但现在不是。只要人们愿意相信，将来也不会是。”  
“可……我真的很喜欢这种大红色……”  
“它会给你带来灾难。而且，只要人们愿意相信，它也会给大家带来灾难，即使所谓的灾难并没有发生。”  
“所以……真相，就是人们愿意相信的事吗？”  
是的。  
**********  
**********  
**********

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章终于挤出来了……想要说的东西好多好多，但最后都只开了个头。  
最后“群众的妖怪”和杲不是在同一个地方。  
“群众的妖怪”意思是利用了群众力量的妖怪，或者说，象征群众的妖怪。是世界各地的群众，不限于某一时某一地。  
“群众的妖怪”这时正穿着一件黑色的水手连衣裙，系着黄黑相间的腰带和黄色的领结。  
嗯，“黄黑相间”是个隐喻。（但是主要还是这种搭配太显眼了）


End file.
